


Under Wraps

by orphan_account



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie and his symbiote share an intimate moment together after a night of gorging themselves on tater tots and chocolate. Just a short, smutty moment. NSFW.





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot because I was having feels about my boys. Hope you enjoy!

With an arm lazily resting over his eyes, Eddie allowed himself to relax into the pillow beneath his head. His formerly lonely days and nights had now been replaced by a loud, demanding alien in his head, and somehow he wasn't all too bothered by it anymore. Was it strange knowing there was this creature sharing his body? Hell yes. But his incessant chatter and constant presence filled all the lonely holes inside of him. Eddie let out a sigh.

"How do you eat so much? I'm gonna spend the rent money on food at this point," Eddie mused aloud, his eyes still closed.

"Metabolism is far superior to your own, Eddie. And my world does not have chocolate."

There's a snort of amusement in return.

"Can I ask you something?" The symbiote sounded almost... _shy_ and that wasn't like him at all.

"Go for it, bud."

"Do you like me?"

Eddie sat up only to meet the gaze of his other half. His expression was puzzled.

"Haven't we been through this already?"

"Not what I mean, Eddie."

His heartbeat sped up in his chest, and the symbiote noted the reaction with a bit of giddiness. Eddie's thoughts swirled and Venom grabbed onto one of the fleeting images. He shared a smile with Eddie before pulling back inside him only to send a lone tentacle out.

"Lay down," the creature demanded, using the tentacle to push Eddie in the middle of his chest. Eddie's lips parted, about to question the symbiote, but found himself shushed with another liquid black, fingerlike form. "Let me show you."

Sexual acts didn't really exist back on his world. The symbiotes bred asexually and their natural forms without a host didn't have erogenous zones, but Eddie watched enough porn that Venom knew exactly what he liked. A thick extension of the symbiote pulled its hosts pajama bottoms down, letting Brock's erect cock spring free.

A small moan escaped Eddie's lips as the tentacle wrapped around his dick and began stroking him. The cool, liquid-like material of the symbiote felt like heaven. His hips squirmed. It'd been awhile since he'd been with someone, and it showed. His cock weeped, the hot, creamy cum spilling out of him just enough to coat the tip of his penis.

"Oh God, don't stop," Eddie begged as the symbiote pulled away only to replace the tentacle with his mouth. Venom's large tongue lapped at Eddie's dick, wrapping completely around it while his host drove his hips further off the bed and inside the alien's mouth. The tentacle from earlier slipped around to Brock's backside, caressing his cheeks lovingly, teasing at his entrance. Already, Eddie was trembling with the sheer force of will as he held back his orgasm.

The effort was in vain as the tentacle slipped inside his ass and filled him in all the right places. There was a sharp inhale of breath from the initial pain, but it faded quickly as his seed spilled inside the alien's mouth. Venom pulled away from his cock and put all its attention on pumping in and out of Eddie.

His hands fisted in the sheets as he rolled over in bed, his ass wantonly in the air as he begged the symbiote to keep going.

"Want... something... to hold," Eddie grunted out as the tentacle continued to explore his depths. Venom was happy to oblige. They'd learned a few weeks ago that each could exist independently for a short amount of time. The symbiote pulled away from his human host, the tentacle coming free of Eddie with a slick pop. He groaned in loss, but only for a moment as something dick-shaped nudged at his backside and slid back in.

Venom pushed inside Eddie until his chest was against his hosts back. His clawed hands grabbed the back of Eddie's head, fingers combing through his hair. The human's ass pushed back against him, taking every thrust of the dick and coming back for more. He came again, the hot liquid squirting the bed and smearing on his chest before he collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Noting his hosts boneless appearance, Venom stayed inside Eddie, but flipped him onto his side and curled up behind him. His face nuzzled against the back of his neck and pressed a flurry of kisses on his salty skin.

"Was that good?" Venom asked, his voice sounding oddly fragile, worried his relationship with Eddie would change for the worst now that the haze of lust was starting to wear off.

Eddie extracted his sore bottom from the symbiote's appendage and moved around in bed until he lay facing the creature. His hand cupped Venom's cheek before he pressed a kiss to his mouth. His small, human tongue danced against the symbiote's much larger one, while his hand splayed against the alien's chest. Finally, he pulled away and met the monster's eyes. There was longing in their depths, and a love Venom hadn't quite realized the human had for him.

Eddie snuggled up against the alien's chest, finding shelter in its large embrace.

"It was perfect."


End file.
